witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Velours et or
Velours et or est une quête optionnelle dans le Chapitre V, qui est offerte à Geralt par la charmante Antoinette, une noble rencontrée dans le château de Foltest. Guide Antoinette est une noble de Beauclair un duché de Toussaint que Geralt rencontre après son audience avec le roi à son château au début du Chapitre V. Ses cousins, Buse, Corbin et Ramerot se sont cachés dans les grottes des réfugiés dans le cimetière des marais après avoir déplu au roi, et ils n'ont plus d'argent. Elle donne à Geralt 900 orins, 300 pour chacun de ses cousins et demande que le sorceleur trouve ces trois et leur rende l'or. Chaque cousin donnera un reçu au sorceleur et ces reçus peuvent être ramener au capitaine Jean Pierre. Ou Geralt pourrait tout garder pour lui-même, après tout, mais dans ce cas, il devrait faire face à Jean Pierre et le vaincre en combat (ce qui est assuré !). Pour ces efforts, il gagnerait un beau glaive et tout l'or. Il ne verra probablement plus jamais cette Antoinette. Notes * Voir aussi la traduction du guide « Gamepressure » * If you forget to speak with Antoinette at the Royal castle, there is no way to go back and speak with her, so this quest is forfeit. When Geralt meets the cousins in the caves, his only option is to say that he has no idea what they are talking about. * You may encounter the cousins in a different order than the one described below, so your phases may also be in a different order, but that has no impact on experience points or plot development. * The rewards for completing this quest vary depending on how many receipts Geralt gives Jean Pierre and whether or not they fight over the remaining gold. * When Geralt speaks to Jean Pierre about Antoinette, he can claim to have found as many cousins as he has receipts or fewer. If Geralt does not have all three receipts, he cannot tell Jean Pierre he found all three cousins, but he can still report finding fewer cousins than he actually did. * If Geralt is holding one or more receipts, the game does not seem to give you the option of telling Jean Pierre you found no cousins at all. The minimum is one after Geralt has the first receipt. * At this point in the game, experience is often more important than gold. Geralt gets the most experience, 9000, by gathering three receipts and turning them all in. However, if you intend to fight Jean Pierre regardless, Geralt can get 8000 experience (plus ~350 for the fight) by delivering the money to all three cousins and then reporting to Jean Pierre that he found only two cousins. * Le Contrat sur les brouxes should be completed first to avoid missing the quest reward if intending to kill Jean Pierre. Récompenses * Pour chacun des trois cousins, si Geralt admet qu'Antoinette l'envoie, il obtient 1000 XP et perd 300 orins sur les 900 qu'elle lui a confiés. * Si Geralt nie connaitre Antoinette, alors il ne gagne aucun point d' XP de ce cousin et ne peut plus lui donner les 300 orins en échange d'un reçu. Trois reçus donnés * 4000 XP + 3× bombes Rêve de dragon * Pas de combat. Deux reçus donnés * 3000 XP + 2× bombes Vesse-de-loup du diable * A ce moment, Jean-Pierre demande à géralt de lui remettre les 300 orins restants . ** Si Geralt coopère, la quête se termine. ** Si Geralt décide de garder l'argent pour lui, Jean-Pierre l'attaquera. Son corps possède les deux reçus, une bombe Simoun, et l'épée Mahakam Rune Sihill. Geralt obtient environ 350 points d'XP supplémentaires pour l'avoir tué, selon son niveau. Un reçu donné * 2000 XP + 1× bombe Simoun * A ce moment, Jean-Pierre demande à géralt de lui remettre les 600 orins restants . ** Si Geralt coopère, la quête se termine. ** Si Geralt décide de garder l'argent pour lui, Jean-Pierre l'attaquera. Son corps possède les deux reçus, une bombe Simoun, et l'épée Mahakam Rune Sihill. Geralt obtient environ 350 points d'XP supplémentaires pour l'avoir tué, selon son niveau. Aucun reçu donné (Après avoir trouvé l'un des cousins et nié connaitre Antoinette, Geralt peut parler à Jean-Pierre de cette quête. A cet instant, il dira n'avoir trouvé aucun cousin.) * 1000 XP + 1× bombe Simoun * A ce moment, Jean-Pierre demande à géralt de lui remettre les 900 orins . ** Si Geralt coopère, la quête se termine. ** Si Geralt décide de garder l'argent pour lui, Jean-Pierre l'attaquera. Son corps possède les deux reçus, une bombe Simoun, et l'épée Mahakam Rune Sihill. Geralt obtient environ 350 points d'XP supplémentaires pour l'avoir tué, selon son niveau. Terminer la quête Si Geralt rend l'argent à Jean-Pierre, il gagnera 2000 points d' XP, peu importe à quel degré il a rempli sa mission. Phases De l'argent pour les cousins J'ai promis à une dame de la cour du roi de remettre de l'argent à ses "cousins", qui se cachent dans les grottes des marais. Je dois donner 300 orins à chacun en échange d'un reçu. Je dois ensuite remettre les reçus au capitaine des mercenaires dans la Vieille Wyzima. Il me donnera ma récompense. Je dois aller dans les grottes du marais et remettre de l'argent aux cousins de la dame de la cour. (+900 ) Cousin Corbin / Cousin Buse / Cousin Ramerot Garder l'argent : Rendre l'argent : Les cousins Les cousins se cachent bien dans les grottes des marais. Je leur ai parlé. Je dois retrouver le capitaine des mercenaires pour toucher ma récompense. Je dois retrouver le capitaine des mercenaires pour toucher ma récompense. Récompense ou Reçus Quête accomplie J'ai accompli ma mission. J'ai accompli ma mission. (2000 XP) Catégorie:Quêtes dans The Witcher Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre V cs:Bláto a samet de:Samt und Gold en:Mud and Velvet es:Terciopelo y oro it:Oro e velluto pl:Aksamit i błoto ru:Грязь и бархат